ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Rendlesham Forest
:This article is dedicated to lights observed on 26 December 1980. A seperate article will discuss lights observed 28 December 1980 (under construction). The Rendlesham Forest incident concerns a series of unexplained lights observed from Rendlesham Forest, Suffolk, England, in late December 1980. The events occurred just outside RAF Woodbridge, which was used at the time by the United States Air Force (USAF). USAF personnel, including deputy base commander Lieutenant Colonel Charles I. Halt, claimed to see things they described as a UFO sighting. Around 3:00 a.m. on 26 December 1980 (reported as the 27th by Halt in his memo to the UK Ministry of Defence) a security patrol near the east gate of RAF Woodbridge saw lights descending into Rendlesham Forest. The servicemen initially thought it was a downed aircraft but, upon entering the forest to investigate they saw, according to Halt's memo, what they described as a glowing object, metallic in appearance, with coloured lights. As they attempted to approach the object, it appeared to move through the trees, and "the animals on a nearby farm went into a frenzy". After daybreak on the morning of 26 December, the servicemen returned to a small clearing near the eastern edge of the forest and found three small impressions on the ground in a triangular pattern, as well as burn marks and broken branches on nearby trees. , in her book You Can't Tell the People, published a photograph of the supposed landing site taken on the morning after the first sighting. One of the servicemen, Sergeant Jim Penniston, later claimed to have encountered a "craft of unknown origin" while in the forest, although there was no publicised mention of this at the time and there is no corroboration from other witnesses. The incident occurred in the vicinity of two former military bases: , which is just to the north of the forest, and which extends into the forest from the west and is bounded by the forest on its northern and eastern edges. At the time, both were being used by the United States Air Force and were under the command of wing commander Colonel . The base commander was Colonel Ted Conrad, and his deputy was Lieutenant Colonel Charles I. Halt. The main events of the incident, including the supposed landing or landings, took place in the forest, which starts at the east end of the base runway or about 0.3 miles (0.5 km) to the east of the East Gate of RAF Woodbridge, from where security guards first noticed mysterious lights appearing to descend into the forest. The forest extends east about one mile (1.6 km) beyond East Gate, ending at a farmer's field at Capel Green, where additional events allegedly took place. John Burroughs, retired serviceman from the United States Air Force, interviews with The Black Vault host, John Greenewald, to discuss what he remembered on December 26, 1980, during the Rendlesham Forest Incident. Listen now: 20A966C7-BAB7-4C25-B768-11A733DDBE9F.png C24A84D1-A094-4C99-8DD9-2E28EBA988D3.jpeg If you are going to believe that two joint RAF bases were fooled by the light of a lighthouse, then Wikipedia English is the place you. }} ro:Pădurea Rendlesham Category:Ufology Category:United Kingdom Category:England